The princess spy
by Twizzler200
Summary: After maxon sees America and Aspen together it breaks his heart and he doesnt want to marry america because he cant trust he and he doesnt want to marry Kriss because he doesnt truely love her. He decides to end the selection with a broken heart but finds a suprise in the future...
1. The End

I was heartbroken. I saw America with that guard... she lied to me... no wonder she trusted him so much... I still loved her but I couldn't trust her. I didn't love Kriss and I didn't want to marry a woman I don't love. My father had suggested to end the selection a couple weeks ago. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to marry Kriss or America. I had already announced the final 2 girls and everyone expects me to get married tomorrow. I walked up to the door and knocked afraid of my fathers reaction to all of this. "Come in" his voice called. I slowly opened the door. "Ah, Maxon come to tell me you chose Kriss right?" He sounded hopeful. " Actually about the selection... I wanted to-" I was a little afraid to say this knowing something will make my heart hurt a lot. "I want to end the selection." Father looked confused for a moment like he was wondering what happened. "But the people could get mad! There was all of this hype about you choosing your wife and what? For it all to go to waste? But then again-" he paused a thinking this through " If you don't marry that dumb 5 I'm fine. They are supposed to have a report going on live during the time you're choosing so you can announce then. When do you want to start your new selection?" He asked. I still had feelings for America and so I wasn't sure if I could start another selection. "I don't think I'm ready to start a new selection. I just need time to wait." He took this in slowly. "Fine. Go now I have work." I left I wondered how the people would react to this. I guess I would find out tomorrow.


	2. The gun shot

The next day at the party I was nervous. All these people come to see me get chosen and I was just going to end it all. When I got in to the great room, everyone was talking. My mother looked very happy as she was waiting her whole life to see this day where I get a wife and she gets a daughter she never had. "Ah look, it's the man of the hour!" Gavril said as he walked up. "Maxon hows today been?" I sighed "actually very stressful. I want to start the report soon. I just want to get it out of the way." "Of course. We will start in 5 minutes."

I stood next to Gavril as the camera turned on. "Hello citizens of Illea. Maxon has decided to start the report early as he has something to say. We continue later tonight as usual for this will be short." It was my turn to speak. I didn't know if I was ready. "Hello and thank you for tuning in tonight. I wanted to announce to you all that I will-" I was cut off when I heard a loud gun shot.


	3. The bullet

I looked around and saw Celeste on the floor. She was killed. I saw Kriss was on the floor crying. I ran over. "You will be ok, trust me." I told her trying to calm her down. I stood up as I was about to pick her up and run to a safe room. When I stood up a guard with a red scarf pointed a gun at me I stared at him but then looked right as America was looking at me. She looked terrified. Then the guard grinned and moved the gun ever so slightly and pointed it at her. I guess he was expecting it would hurt me more, and he was right. I jumped in front of her. I couldn't let her get hurt. I fell to the floor in pain. They shot just below my left shoulder. I crawled under a table hidden by tablecloth. All I could think about was America I hope she is ok. I could feel myself falling into the darkness but then someone came under. It was America. "Oh maxon!" She said tears in her eyes. She gathered up a little of the bottom of her dress into a ball and pressed at wound. It hurt really bad. "I'm so sorry" she said. I felt terrible for I had told her today especially since she was so kind to me. "No, I'm sorry. I was about to ruin both our lives." "Don't talk right now, just focus, okay?" She consoled "Look at me America." She blinked a few times but looked me in the eye. "Break my heart break it a thousand times it was only ever yours to break." A tear ran down her eye. I grabbed something out of my jacket pocket. It was the ring I planned on giving her. "America, if I don't live, I want you to have this." She held out her hand and I put it on her. "If I do live... will you please marry me?" She looked confused but happy. "Yes." I placed my hand on the back of her head with light pressure and we kissed. Then all of a sudden a guard with green eyes came under. It was _that_ guard. "Lady Kriss is in a safe room your majesty. Your turn. Can you stand?" "No. Waste of time. Take America. She lives do you hear me?" He nodded and grabbed America she yelled and I could tell she didn't want to leave me. "Be happy.." i said my lasts words maybe of my whole life as I fell into the darkness.


	4. The news

When I woke up I was in my room. There were machines all around me and my arm was in a cast. I noticed on the monitor showing my heartbeat it was speeding up. All of a sudden, there were doctors filling the room. "Hello Maxon." Dr Ashlar said. "You were injured pretty badly but we managed to save you. Though.. we have bad news.." my heart dropped. All I could think about was the people I cared about. But more than anyone it was America. "Your mother was killed by the rebels yesterday. I'm very sorry for your loss." Then I heard the beeping speed up again. "You will need to stay in bed and get plenty of rest. You lost a lot of blood." I nodded still very upset after this news. "My father is still alive though?" I asked. "Yes." A guard came in and whispered something into his ears. All I could hear was "yes... of course...if it's urgent..." "Excusd me prince Maxon, I'm sorry to say America-" he was cut off by my heart monitor going 100 miles per hour again. He seemed alerted and confused looking at it and then back at me. How many times has that happened to me today? "Um.. she left an hour ago. She said she didn't want to hurt you. She also said she was very sorry to do this to you." My heart hurt a lot after hearing him say those words. Today I have been proven that someone saying a few words can feel as bad as being shot. America told me she would marry me if I lived... I just hoped she kept her ring as she remembers how much I love her.


	5. The rebel

6 months later...

Lately things have been hard on me. Ever since America left she's been the only thing in my mind. She wasn't in news articles or has yet to be seen by a reporter. I've missed America so much. I still don't have a wife and I'm now king. My father was killed in an attack from the southern rebels. We were leaving dinner when they attacked. He was in the hallways trying to get to the safe room but was caught by them. I have only been king for a month now and some days all that's in my mind is about her. I was crazy for her. I was walking to the stairs when the alarm turned on but quickly turned off. I didn't know what to think of that. Maybe there were rebels inside but they disabled it or maybe there was an accident. I didn't know though I wasn't taking any chances. I sped walked to the corner by the front entrance. There was only one person there so I felt better. They were just standing in the middle of the round room staring at the door. I took a few steps closer then stood frozen in my tracks. That wasn't a guard or a maid or anyone that worked here. It was a girl. It was a rebel. She was wearing a black shirt with leather black jacket and black leggings with black boots. She also had a utility belt that went around her waist and curved a little down around her leg to the middle of her thigh. She wore a black beanie and black leather gloves that opened for her fingers too. For some reason she must really like black. Probably for stealth. What really caught my attention was the red braided hair coming out from under her beanie on to her shoulder. Whatever thoughts she had at that moment seemed to go away as she realized she had been there for a moment. She looked around finally seeing me. She looked terrified. She had her whole body facing me. She had beautiful icy blue eyes. Just like America. America! "America?" I asked. I didn't want to make a fool of myself if it wasn't her. She took a few steps back and then turned around and ran down the opposite hallway.


	6. America

I ran after her though she was fast. If that was America... and she was a rebel... if she came without asking or our permission... she would have to be a southern rebel... my America? A southern rebel? How? Southern rebels are killers and I couldn't imagine America being a killer. But she left all of a sudden... I just didn't know what to think of this. So many things were going through my head. Eventually we were at a dead end. "America?" I asked once again. The girl took a moment to answer and when she did, she hesitated. "Yes?" So many emotions filled me but mostly it was pure joy. "America, I don't understand what's happened, but I want you to stay. Even if it's only for a couple of days. Please." "Fine." I could tell something was wrong. "You can stay where you stayed during the selection. I will send a maid up to help you. I would like to speak with you tomorrow." I walked her back to her room. Now that we had spoke with each other, she didn't seem like the same America. But hopefully I would be proven wrong. Hopefully I could earn back her trust, but most importantly I hoped I could earn back her love.


	7. Americas POV

America's POV:

I stared at the doors of the palace that lead to the gardens. All I could think about was when me a Maxon first met. I was on the verge of tears. Then I realized I still had a mission to do and looked around. Then my eyes landed on a person. He was as handsome as I remembered. Maxon. I was terrified of him seeing me. I took a few steps back then ran. I felt terrible. I was a rebel. His father did this to me. I ran to a part of the castle that I have never been to before. I reached a dead end. It turns out Maxon followed me. "America?" I didn't know if I wanted him truly knowing who I was because I am different. He probably doesn't love me any more so I just decided to. "Yes?" There was a hint of joy in his eyes. He explained that he wanted me to stay even if it was only for a couple days and I accepted. He took me to my old room and I was very happy to see it again. I fell onto my bed. My soft, comfy bed. Moments later I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Marlee and Mary walked in. "America!" Marlee squealed. "Hi!" I said trying to be enthusiastic but failed. "What's wrong Ames?" "Too much to explain.." I wish I could tell her. "Maxon said he wants to speak with you around noon tomorrow, so you can sleep until 10:30 ok? I know you haven't been here for a while so I will let you sleep in." Mary said. I knew she could sense that something was wrong so she wanted to make me feel comfortable and happy here. I fell asleep dreading the next day.


	8. The meeting

I woke up to Marlee gently shaking me. "Wake up, America! Mary is getting the bath ready." I got up and walked to the bathroom. I sat in the warm water a part of me missing this. When I got out Marlee and Mary brushed my hair. They curled my hair forwards the bottom though I don't know why because my hair was already very wavey. I wore a nice purple dress. "Oh my! What's this!" I heard Marlee call from the bathroom. She came out with my outfit I wore yesterday and it was the same one I wore everyday. "My outfit." I explained. Then something else caught her eye. My belt. I had weapons in it. "Marlee why don't I just leave this in my closet.." "America.. what were you doing after you left.." why did she have to ask these questions. "Marlee, Mary, I will explain when I come back ok?" They nodded and I left. I went up to Maxons office and knocked. "Come in" He said. I opened the door and he was sitting at his desk. I could tell he cleared his desk just for this. He also already had a chair prepared. "Hello, America." I gave a small smile. "Hello your majesty." "No need to call me that. Please sit down. I have a lot of questions for you. Sorry but I'm just very confused right now. About last night. About 6 months ago. Please answer them completely honestly." "You make it sound like it's a major test." I said teasingly "I know, sorry but I would like to start it off with... why did you leave when you said you would marry me?"


	9. The guards

When he asked those words it hurt me. I didn't want to leave. "Your father said he would kill me if I came back.. he said even if he died, there would still be a team of guards here to get me if I came back. He also said he would hurt you. Apparently he knew you proposed to me. He also thought it would be a bad idea to go back to my family. I didn't want them getting hurt especially after I realized there were guards following me." I saw a million emotions in his eyes. "May I leave now?" I asked. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. I had to go hide in my room. I didn't want him getting hurt. "Of course." He still had this look on his face that I couldn't read. I left the room and started walking down the hall torwards the stairs when something didn't feel right. I pressed on the little heart charm on my bracelet and twirled it around my wrist. Then a big arm went around my neck and stomach. The big guard held me back against him. I stepped on his foot with the heel of my shoe I ran as fast as I could in heels but didn't make it far when another guard grabbed me the same way. He pulled me torwards where I was coming from. "This is for my true king." He said into my ear. 5 guards we following us and the others were standing guard. They were, if not all, some of the guards in the group Clarkson told me about. I couldn't fight them all. They all had weapons and it was about 10 against me dressed like this without weapons. I did one of the only things I could do to save me and yelled out for Maxon. "Maxon!" I yelled. He came running out and looked at me with fear in his eyes as the guards all looked at him. They grabbed him and shoved him back into his office. The next thing I knew, guards were holding his door shut and there was a sharp knife being held at my throat.


	10. The fight

I was scared. For the first time in a long time I was scared. I had always been fearless since I joined the rebels because I had weapons if I was alone against a bunch of people. Sometimes I had a team with me too. But now I was defenseless, alone, and in a dress. All of a sudden the alarm started going off. There were loud sirens and bright red lights. "Alright lets get this over with quickly then." He murmured. He had the knife pointed directly at me pushing me against a wall when he pushed it torwards my face. I dodged it and quickly kneed him. I grabbed the knife that was now implanted into the wall and ran torwards maxons door.

Maxon's POV:

I heard America yell and I ran out my door to see a guard grabbing her with couple following. I went to go run for her before I was held back by two guards. They pushed me back into my office and when I tried opening my door, they were blocking it. I felt defenseless and hopeless as they were probably some that were told to kill America. I thought of something and quickly ran to the phone. There was only one guard I could think of that I could really trust to not hurt America. I dialed the number quickly. "Hello?" He quickly answered. I never called him like this so I guess it seemed serious to him, which it was. "Come quick. Bring backup. There's no time to explain but come up to the 4th floor and you will know who to shoot. Trust me." I hung up waiting for something to happen. I hope America was ok. I heard the rebel alarm went off and I panicked. The next thing I heard was a loud yell outside the door and a loud thud. I quickly opened the door and saw all the guards on the floor with America standing in the middle of it all with a knife in her hand. "America, what happened?" I asked astonished with what I was seeing "They tried killing me. Didn't really go their way.." she said out of breath. "I'm just so glad you're o-" I was cut off when their were footsteps coming. A lot. We both looked over and she seemed very tense. Then I saw the guards running up the stairs with guns when they saw America and everything around her. I saw them start to aim their guns at her.


	11. Captured

America's POV: I saw a bunch of guards pointing guns at me. The one in the lead had green eyes that I recognized. I don't think he realized it was me because he shot at me but I quickly moved away. The others started shooting at me and I was extremely lucky to go without getting shot when I got to a part of the wall that went in where there was a bench. I got on top and stood against the wall breathing heavily. Where was Maxon? I just hoped he was ok. I mean, they seemed to not be against me like the others because aspen was there and if he was he must of known it was me. But why did they come so alarmed? I Heard footsteps coming but before they got to where they could see me, I yelled out. "Wait! Please! I don't want to harm anyone! Please just don't shoot me!" I held my hands up to the side where they could see them. "Go grab her. Put her in handcuffs too. Then take her to a cell." One said. All I knew was that it wasn't aspen, thank god, but still. Aspen came around the corner seeing me. I think he could tell I was terrified. "Mer?" I nodded. "Please I don't care if you put me in a cell, I guess you kind of have to, but don't let them know who I am. I need to get back to my room to get my outfit. They shouldn't recognize me then. He nodded then spoke to them " I got this. Just go make sure everyone is ok." I heard footsteps going away and then he pulled me into the hallways quickly going to my room. The sirens were not going off anymore but the rebels were still here. When I got there he helped me out. I got dressed in the bathroom and then he came in. "You look so different, Mer." " I know but i am a rebel. This is me now." "You're a rebel?!" He asked confused and astonished. "Yes but not a southern but still not northern. There's a group in between called the central rebels. I started it. We don't kill but we do hurt people only if someone is at risk or something like that." I put on my belt with everything in it and quickly put on a piece of fabric that went over my mouth with bands that went around my ears. It made me look more mysterious and stealthy. Finally I grabbed colored contacts and put them in my eyes. I also grabbed some hair dye and colored my hair brown. I was now someone completely different. They shouldn't recognize me. I then walked out of my room with aspen holding me looking like he captured me. We then walked down the stairs to get to the cells then he put me in the nicest one. "Sorry, Mer. I will try and get Maxon as soon as possible. Just don't escape. The guards can seriously hurt you." " I think I'll be fine, aspen." He winked at me and then closed the door and locked it.

Maxon's POV:

The guards started shooting and I don't think she was shot. It was such a shock because I forgot about them that I didn't say anything. It also went very fast. A guard took me to the safe room while all I could think about was America. "Please... don't... shoot.." I could hear America in the distance a little but I couldn't make out very much. Later after they said it was ok to go back, I went to my office and only minutes later officer ledger came in. "Your majesty.." He said out of breath. "America... she's in the cells. The guards got her but I was able to get her back to her room and disguise her. She's ok." "Take me there. I want to go now." I wanted to see America. The last time I saw her, everyone was trying to kill her. Somehow she was still alive. We made our way down to the cells when we stopped in front of a cell with a girl laying on the bench. She had brown hair and was wearing the same clothes I found her in when I saw her for the first time since the selection. Only this time she had something covering in front of her chin to the bottom of her nose. Even looking like this, she was still beautiful.


	12. The group

Maxon's POV:

Officer ledger pulled out his keys and opened the cell. I quickly walked into the cell and tapped on America's shoulder gently. Her eyes opened and I was confused for a moment. She had brown eyes now. "Oh, hey Maxon." She said as woke up. The rebels weren't here anymore as they were now in cells. "Is the rebel attack over?" She asked. "Yes. They said it was safe about 15 minutes ago. "Were any killed?" She asked quickly. Why would she care about that? "No.. they're all in cells." "Can I see them?" She asked. Why would she want to see them? "Why?" I asked. If I was going to say yes I wanted to know why. She sighed and gave in. "I'm a rebel. I'm not a southern rebel though. Not northern either. I started my own group of rebels and we hurt people but don't kill. We only kill if someone could be in danger. This wasn't a southern attack. It was my group. I would like to see them now, please." We got up and started heading to the door. She had her face piece off by now but some how she was comfetable in those clothes? We walked torwards a cell and when we stopped in front of it she gasped.

America's POV:

When we stopped in front of a cell I gasped. It was a girl. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was my best friend from the group. We quickly entered and I gave her a hug. It didn't look like she was hurt except for some scratches. "Who is this?" Maxon asked. "My best friend from the rebel group." "Hi America!" She said. "Are you ok? We came to find you because you didn't come back. We were worried." "Of course I'm fine! I'm sorry but I have to go check in with the others." She nodded and we left. All the faces we passed by were familiar as the group was small and I knew everybody. "Let them all out, please. Let them have rooms near mine." Maxon nodded and aspen let everybody out. When one came up to us he bowed. "Thank you your highness. You are too kind." Maxon smiled "No problem." Aspen led them to their new rooms and me and Maxon stayed behind. "If anything happens, I will always be there for you, Maxon. We will." He Hugged me and I hugged him back. "I should get back to my room. Lots of work to do being king and all." I wished I could be with him longer but he was right. He had lots of work to do. He left and a little bit later I went back to my room. The others all had their equipment back and Had their own rooms so they should be fine. When I got back I laynes on my bed exhausted from the day. I felt so lazy until an ear piercing noise came. The rebel alarm sounded. Instead of hiding I should help. I made sure I had everything and carefully walked outside. I saw the others doing the same with weapons out. I had out a gun as it was the southern rebels and not ours and they were risking the life of my love, Maxon.


	13. The attack

We started walking slowly torwards the entrance. Some had knifes out, others had staffs they found in a guards room. Some like me had out their guns and others relyed on their fighting ability's and stuck with tasers or things that will only hurt them a little and maybe shock them in their tracks. We got to a corner when a rebel attacked one and they hit him atop the head with their staff. He fell cold onto the floor. We continued on until we heard a yell come from upstairs. I ran up the stairs and the others followed me. We heard another yell and it was close. I ran into a room where I saw a bunch of rebels surrounding Maxon with guards on the floor. They quickly turned their heads seeing us and we ran at them. I put my gun away and grabbed a staff off the floor. I didn't want to miss and hit someone else. "We got this! Get Maxon out of here!" Ellie said (my best friend) I nodded and ran to Maxon. I grabbed his arm and ran to the door. I grabbed a knife out of a holster in my belt and handed it to Maxon. "In case something happens, use this." He nodded clearly still shocked from what just happened and we speed walked to the safe room for the royal family. When we got there, there were rebels gathering everyone up. "Be quiet or we will kill you sooner than we plan." One said. There were maids, cooks, doctors and advisors of what I saw. Me and Maxon stood side by side holding hands frozen with fear when someone turned around and saw us. "Hey, look who it is!" He said amused. Most turned around looking at us but other stayed still quieting the others. "Go. Run back and run to woods and there will be a cabin. Go there and take a good look at the fireplace. Now." I ordered in a whisper. I wanted him to be safe even if the meant me getting hurt. "What about you?" He asked fear in his voice. "Just do it. Trust me." He turned around and ran away as fast as he could. Anger filled the rebels eyes. They moved torwards me and I moved out of the staircase into the room. One man jumped at me and I hit him quickly and the others came at me all at once.

Maxon's POV:

I ran up the staircase with the knife in my hand still. I quickly ran to the entrance and went to the woods. I looked around for a cabin and after a while, found one. I went inside and saw a fireplace. I looked at it and in the back of the inside there was a button on the wall. I pressed it and the fireplace opened. It was like a doorway but the room was very small. I went inside and the fireplace closed again. Then the floor started moving. It was an elevator. There was one at the place but it was only used for the royal family if were were injured so I hardly ever used it. When it came to a stop the door opened and there was weapons at one area, maps at another and a hallway at another. I walked to the hallway and there were a bunch of rooms. One of the doors was open and I walked in and it was a bedroom. In the bathroom by the sink there were different bottles of hair dye and contacts. I went to a desk and I saw a picture of me and America. The one that I was missing. There was also an envelope on the desk that had my name on it. I grabbed it and opened it. There was a letter inside. I didn't know if I should read it or not but I decided to. ' _Dear_ _Maxon_ ,'


	14. The memory

**6 months ago...**

America's POV

 _I was scared. The king called me into his office. I walked up to his door and knocked on the door slowly. "Come in." I hesitated a moment and opened the door. His eyes were filled with anger. "So I hear he changed his mind. He wants to choose you." I nodded. "Well then.." He stood up and walked up to me slowly. "I want you out. I will hurt your family. Hurt everyone in your family including you if you don't leave. You mustn't tell anyone about this especially Maxon. If you do I will hurt him. Don't ever return. If you do I will have guards get you and I'll kill you myself. If I do die before you, I will have guards set up all around the palace in case your brave enough to come. They will make sure you have a painful one too. Understand?" I stood glaring at him. I wanted to slap him. Wanted to punch him. But he's the king, I couldn't. And most of all I was scared. I didn't want anyone I love getting hurt because of me. I nodded and quickly left. When I got to my room I fell onto my bed and cried silently. I wanted to go run to Maxon and see if he was ok. I wanted to marry him I wanted to be his alone. If we didn't get married was he going to marry Kriss? I packed my stuff and said my goodbyes to Mary, Lucy and Anne. I told them they can't tell anyone and they nodded. I walked to the doors with so many thoughts in my head. How the last time I was doing this I was stopped by maxon and he let me stay, how the first time I ever met Maxon we were here and that now my life will never be the same. I opened the doors and made her way out of the castle. I passed the gardens and got into a car making my way to the airport to go back to Carolina. On the plane ride I fell asleep. I was back in the castle. I walked back in. There were probably over a hundred people there. Including my family. Even my father. Then I saw Maxon at the end of this isle looking so handsome in a tuxedo. I looked down at myself and saw a light like a fairy whirl around me and the next thing I knew I was in a wedding dress holding a bouquet of flowers. I walked down the isle torwards Maxon. When I got there I stood in front of him but then Clarkson barged in and grabbed Maxon. He pulled him away as I ran torwards him. Then everything felt weird. I caught up and pulled him away from Clarkson as he disappeared like dust being blown by the wind. Then me and Maxon looked around as the same thing happened to all the guests. Then it was just me and him. He held me close as we danced around the room. Then he pulled me in for a kiss as he relized what was happening to him. The kiss ended and I looked into his eyes as he dissapeared. Then I was alone. I woke up to the bumpy landing of the plane._


	15. The kiss

**Present day**

Maxons POV:

The letter told me everything. She made this cabin and stayed here sometimes in case of something were to happen. I wondered how America was holding up back at the palace. I just wanted to know she was safe. She took on all those people alone. They could kill her. So many times in the past days she's been here I've been worrying if she was ok. I missed her and now she was back and she keeps getting so close to not coming back.

America's POV:

The southern rebels lay on the floor in pain. I hope Maxon found the cabin. The workers all stood up once all the rebels were down. They all thanked me and I could only smile. They all left quickly. I went upstairs to check if the orthers were ok. As I walked in I saw they were still fighting a few. I pulled out a taser and tazed one. I quickly attacked the others with my staff. "I saw you needed help." "Sure we needed help but you didn't have to take the them _all down." Ellie said mockingly "Wheres the king?" She asked. I could tell there was a little bit of fear in her eyes. "The cabin. I think.." "What do you mean I think?!" "I gave him a knife and told him where to go! I had to take on 15 rebels for crying out loud! They had hostages!" I explained. She sighed "we better go check then." We made our way to the gardens and then out to the forest and finally to the cabin. We went to the fireplace and went down. Then when the door opened I saw Maxon he looked like he was afraid rebels had found out about this and came to take him but when he saw me he relaxed. I stepped out. I held my hand out for him to take and he took it. "What happened to your face?" He asked. There was a cut on my right cheek that was still bleeding a little and would definitely leave a scar. "Just got cut by one if the rebels." "You say it like it's normal and an everyday thing." I smiled and hugged out and gave a quick chuckle. "You wouldn't believe it." We made our way back to the castle and then I took Maxon back to his office. "Stay safe." I said as he was about to go into his office. Then there was silence. He stood in the doorway still looking at me and I was looking at him. He quickly put his arm around my back and pulled me close to him as our lips met and we kissed. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I had it. Then as sudden as it came, it ended. "Goodbye my America." He said as he closed the door. He didn't close it fast but it wasn't slow. It was like he knew he had to but didn't want to. I quickly made my way to my room and fell asleep on my bed._


	16. The ring

When my eyes opened it was still a little dark outside. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it said it was 5:30 am. I sighed as I wasn't tired anymore and decided to take a bath. I got ready in my normal clothes. Every morning they seem to be washed and I didn't question it. Ever since the day the guards nearly killed me with the knife these clothes were all I wanted to wear. I walked out and there was nobody in the halls. Everything was quiet. It felt strange being up this early. I went to the gardens and saw Maxon sitting on our bench. What was he doing up this early out here? I took a few steps closer. "Maxon?" He looked over at me and I couldn't read his expression. "Yesterday, when I kissed you, you didn't seem happy.." I was confused about this. He couldn't tell how happy I was? "Maxon, after that, I was just shocked. I thought you didn't love me. I felt like the happiest girl on earth. I'm sorry if it seemed like the opposite." He looked over and I was right next to the bench. He patted on the part next to him and I sat down. It was now 6:45 as I had gotten side tracked while roaming the halls. Then I remembered about what I did. I could see Maxon was still upset. I leaned over slightly and put my hand on his that was on his leg.

Maxons POV:

I felt America's hand to onto mine so I decided to look down. Then I saw her glove wasn't on this hand and the only thing there was a piece of jewelry. It was a ring. The ring he gave her when he asked her to marry him. "How did you get that? I thought my father took it from you." I wondered out loud. "I woke up at 5:30 so I decided to roam the halls. I just happened to stumbled upon it. Then we pulled together and kissed. I have never stopped loving America. I still do and always will.


	17. The alarm

America's POV:

After sitting for a while, I got up and headed inside. I went to my room when the rebel alarm sounded. I ran outside of my room and looked around. Why were they attacking so early? Wait- Maxon was outside just a few moments ago.. he could be in danger. When I found my group I waved at them to follow me "where are we going?" Ellie asked. "Maxon was outside we need to make sure he's ok." I whispered. She nodded and they followed me. We went outside and no one was there. Then the rebel alarm turned off and a guard came running back. He stopped in front of me. "I know what you're thinking. We're not southern rebels. We're northern. Where's king Maxon?" "He.. was caught. We tried our best to get him but failed." Those words made me feel like I got stabbed through my the heart. They're going to kill him if they haven't already. They will take over but more importantly he will be gone forever. I walked over to the group who stayed at the doors. "He's gone. We need to go find him." They nodded and we got on our way. The sooner we leave the better chances we have to finding him.

Maxons POV:

I was thrown onto the floor then put into a chair and when we got to their hideout. I was just lucky to still be alive. Then an older girl stood in front of me and talked "Ah, Maxon. You thought we would never catch you? You and the rest of the people that think you're good are idiots! Your father tore apart this country. Now you're gonna pay the price." She got out a gun and pointed it at my head. Then a loud noise came. BANG! But I was still alive. I looked to my right and America broke down the door with her group behind her. She had her gun out and she started shooting. Then the people behind her went and ran torwards them. They attacked them and the next thing I know someone's untying me. I get up and America's friend escorts me away. "Thank you." I say to her. I hope she knows how thankful I am. "No problem but we wouldn't have been able to save you without America." We go wait and then they all come out. "Are you ok?" America asks quickly as she runs torwards me. "Yes. You saved me." She smiled at me and then we made our way back to the castle.


End file.
